


Not What I Wanted

by DoubleL27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 6.01 Smoke Signals, Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Rated T for Trashmouth, Spoilers for 6.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: “I think you really hurt Alexis’s feelings, David,” Patrick told him quietly. David stole a look and hated the disappointed expression he found there.“Does Alexis have feelings?” he shot back, defensiveness radiating through him in waves.“Do you?” Stevie shot back.Patrick’s hand reached out and covered David’s. “I think she just wants to be included.”
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 124





	Not What I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodmorninglovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/gifts).



> @goodmorninglovlies said they were waiting for the missing scene between David, Patrick and Stevie before he was sent out to apologize, and here we are a few hours later.

David polished off his delightful mini-BLT sandwich in the wake of Alexis’s mini-tantrum. The one that had lead her to stomping out of the venue and slamming the door behind her, like she had any right to be angry. This was his big day, not hers. David got to make the decisions--not Alexis, who was set to galavant off to parts unknown (parts vaguely known, if anyone could actually know the Galapagos). It was not selfish of him to book a venue that did not resemble a crime scene. A place with delicious food that fit with his mission of supporting local business and had peonies that were breathtaking. It didn’t matter how bleakly Patrick had looked at him when Alexis had recoiled and referred to herself as ‘dead weight.’

David eyed the remaining sandwich and slid the plate over toward Patrick, hoping to entice him with food. “Want to try one?”

Patrick’s glance flitted to the plate and then back up to David’s face. Patrick’s expression made him want to squirm and David willed himself to say perfectly still. His fiance quietly said, “No, thank you, David.”

“They’re delicious,” David tried, waggling his eyebrows and shimmying his shoulders.

“I’ll have another one,” Stevie said from behind him, her hand reaching out to take the remaining sandwich.

David hit her hand and took the last sandwich, savoring another bite of the locally-sourced bacon. The roller coaster of emotions he had been on today was still pitching. David had found the perfect place to marry Patrick, surrounded by the beautiful landscape they deserved. The prices had been a let-down, certainly. Clive had come through with the perfect solution of the cancellation date a month hence. If only some people were more understanding.

“I’m just going to leave you to consider,” Clive said, softly. “I’ll check back in with you in a few minutes.”

No one said anything as Clive strode off in his beautiful Italian leather shoes. David finished his second sandwich and glared at the door as surely as if Alexis was standing there to receive his disdain. Stevie and Patrick continued their silent watch as David’s hand landed on the table and his fingers began to drum against the antique desk. David reset his jaw, conscious that both of them were staring at him from either side like a cartoon angel and devil on his shoulders. Except, in his usual terrible luck, they were not in opposition with each other but united against him.

It wasn’t fucking fair. Alexis always had some wild, reckless adventure and once again she was flitting off to the far-reaches of the known world without a care for anyone else, talking non-stop about how wonderful her life would be. She hadn’t even asked him one single question about his wedding planning or the details of how Patrick had proposed. Instead, she talked about Ted and the Galapagos and what she would fucking do once she got there. David kept having visions of a fifteen-year old Alexis chattering about her next modeling job.

The weight of Stevie and Patrick’s stares began to pile on him like a ton of bricks as his drumming became a maelstrom in his head. “What?!”

“I think you really hurt Alexis’s feelings, David,” Patrick told him quietly. David stole a look and hated the disappointed expression he found there.

“Does Alexis have feelings?” he shot back, defensiveness radiating through him in waves.

“Do you?” Stevie shot back. 

Patrick’s hand reached out and covered David’s. “I think she just wants to be included.”

“We have been engaged for a week. Do you know how many times she has asked about the wedding? Zero! I have to bring it up, every time. When I told her we were engaged,” Which was a stretch, considering Alexis had over heard it, “She said it was the last thing that she needed to hear.”

“Because she wants you to be miserable?”

David turned his glare on Stevie, whose face wore the familiar blank look that David knew hid a shit-eating grin. She pulled it out every fucking time she wanted to drive him over the edge. He knew that Alexis’s statement had been tied to the fact that she wouldn’t be here while he was engaged. Still, it wasn’t fucking about her. 

Someone--fuck, not just someone-- _ Patrick _ , wanted to marry him, David Rose. Patrick had called him ‘the love of my life’ and said that it was ‘easiest decision of my life’ when David asked if he was sure about taking this step. No one had ever made it past three months, let alone asked for forever. David deserved for people to celebrate with him.

“No,” Stevie continued, unflagged by his ire. “It must be that she hates Patrick and the idea of you marrying him fills her with rage.”

“I don’t know,” Patrick added, “She called me her favorite brother when I loaded her suitcases into the car.”

David shot his acid-loaded look at Patrick. His fiance didn’t flag, just blinked at David like he was a bunny rabbit. Fuck. “That’s because you let her tag along,” David snarled, wanting to hit out at someone. “Maybe she would have been included in things earlier if she thought to talk of anything beyond herself and her fucking beach curls!”

“David,” Patrick began, his voice soft and reasonable against David’s harsh hysteria. David could feel his defensive edge slipping as Patrick continued. “Did you ever think that Alexis doesn’t ask questions because she won’t be here to help you find the answers?”

David blew out a breath, his face traveling through all the feelings his body refused to contain. “I mean, Alexis may have hinted that she was upset that we got engaged because she won’t be here to plan the wedding, but that’s not my fault. I am not the one going off and leaving everyone behind. Am I just supposed to sit around, hoping she comes back in one piece? Fucking put my whole life on hold because it’s what Alexis wants? What about what _ I  _ want? It’s m- _ our _ wedding!”

“David, of course you should have what you want, and we shouldn’t put our lives on hold,” Patrick returned, having the audacity to be compassionate, “but I still think you came down a little hard on Alexis.”

“I mean,  _ dead weight, tankini _ .” Stevie blew out a breath that sounded like woof and David shot her another glare. Stevie gave him her sarcastic shrug and tilted her head to the side and continued to regard him quietly.

“I just want-” David closed his mouth around the words, _Alexis to give three fucks about_ **me** _for once._

“The moon,” Stevie quipped, unhelpful as usual. 

But Patrick stared at him with those big, solemn honeyed eyes that saw straight through to the tangled and messy bits of David’s soul that he had worked to bury deep down for years. Patiick knew what David wanted: Alexis to be involved in his wedding, helping to wrangle vendors, keeping up with deadlines, rolling her eyes with him when Patrick can’t differentiate between eggshell and ivory. David wanted his sister to be more than just at his wedding; he wanted her woven into the very fabric of the day. 

David waved his hand and grit his teeth as the truth bubbled up. “ _ Fine _ . You’re _ right. _ We can’t get married without Alexis, even if she’s being myopic and selfish.”

“And you should apologize for hurting her feelings,” Patrick added.

“I would rather let Stevie re-organize my closet.”

“Cool.” Stevie nodded, a small, evil smile taking over her evil face. “I’m going to get some trash bags then and--”

“No! It was a fucking figure of speech. I don’t know why I’m the one who has to apologize!”

Patrick looked at him with the pursed lips of disappointment and David shifted in his seat. Patrick’s voice was that reasonable, firm voice he used when he meant business. “Because she didn’t accuse you of ruining things for her or call you dead weight.”

“Well?” David asked, turning to Stevie.

She just stared at him blankly, as if she hadn’t been here for the whole fucking event. Fuck. “Well, what?”

“You see that Alexis is being ridiculous,” David fed her.

Stevie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I see that you’re both ridiculous.”

“So I don’t need to apologize,” David responded, triumphantly. 

“Oh no.” Stevie shook her head and her voice had taken on the sincere tone that only showed up in the direst of moments, “You need to apologize. The tankini joke was low, even for you.”

David sank lower in the chair, sliding fully into a sulk. Why the fuck did he have to be the bigger person? Just for once, ONCE, it would be nice if he did not have to be the older, rational, responsible sibling who did the right thing. It would be really fucking nice if Alexis could own up to the fact that she was being incredibly selfish. 

Italian shoes clacked on the floor, followed by Clive’s smiling face. David felt a pit form in his stomach because he knew what had to be done. “Just checking back in with you folks. David, Patrick, what’s the verdict? Will you be getting married with us next month.”

David’s face went through a full tantrum before he looked at Patrick. Patrick just blinked, and his face seemed to say  _ Go on, tell him. _ Fucking, fuckity fuck. 

David affected his best fake smile that he saved for the worst of customer service moments. “Um, ha, unfortunately Clive, as generous as your discount is for the first Sunday next month, I cannot have my wedding without my sister present.”

“Oh, I am terribly sorry to hear that.”

David let out a laugh that sounded closer to a sob. “Yeah, uh, so am I.”

Patrick stood, his chair scraping back against the beautiful tile floors where David had envisioned a beautiful display welcoming their guests to the venue. He walked around the table with the purposeful gait that David found incredibly sexy and offered his hand. “Thank you, Clive, for everything.” 

Clive shook Patrick’s hand as Stevie also headed around the table toward the vestibule. “Well, if you change your mind within the next twenty-four hours,” Clive told Patrick, pulling a business card out of his suit jacket pocket. “Please contact me.”

Patrick slid the offered business card into his wallet and put the wallet back into his pocket. 

Clive headed away from them, leaving David seated at the table with Stevie and Patrick just staring at him. Getting up and leaving meant that he had to give up his vision of marrying Patrick out in the gardens under a beautiful chuppa and having a reception in the manor’s ballroom. He had researched venues all week and now he had to give up the only one he wanted because Alexis had better places to be.

“Alright, David, batter up.”

“I don’t know what the fuck that means,” David snapped back, holding on to the petty feeling a little bit longer.

Patrick’s smile dipped down into a frown, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Let’s go, David.”

“I think he agreed if he doesn’t apologize I get to clean out the love room,” Stevie practically sang, her arms clasped behind her back and a shit-eating grin on her face. 

  
David rolled his eyes, wanting to explode with the unfairness of the entire situation. “Fine.” David stood from his own chair and stalked around the table, “But just know that I still say Alexis owes me the first apology. I am only doing this so that my knitwear isn’t damaged by trolls.”

Stevie shrugged, still unbothered. “I mean, I figure the moths need something to eat.”

David threw her a rather ugly sneer as he came even with the two of them. Stevie had the audacity to grin at him.. Patrick put his hands on the back of David’s shoulders as they walked towards the door. “Can we try for a little sincerity, please? When you tell your sister we decided we didn’t want to get married without her.”

“And apologize,” Stevie added, cheerfully unhelpful. “because you were a dick.”

Patrick gave a squeeze to David’s shoulder that had him glaring back at his fiance. “Yeah, definitely don’t want to forget that part.”

“Okay,” David muttered, opening the door to step outside, feeling very attacked. He was the one who had to give up his dreams while Alexis disappeared. He was the one that had to apologize when she had started the whole thing. Both Stevie and Patrick, however looked at him like he was unreasonable. “God!”


End file.
